


Chocolate Love

by ChocolateCarnival



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU setting, Accidental Voyeurism, Incest, Lemon Content, M/M, Modern Japanese Setting, Smut, Twincest, in progress, selfcest, three-shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCarnival/pseuds/ChocolateCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The calm scenery at night was filled with the soft, melodious sounds of a scratching and gliding pencil as it transversed a white stretch of sketchbook paper propped open on a drawn up knee. The late-night artist however, was careful to keep quiet as to not disturb his sleeping muse as he expertly worked his way around lines, shades and smudging lead. Warning: Ichigo x Ichigo Yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chocolate Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was first written just for my own amusement to see if I could do it, but I'd like to see if it would be enjoyed by others as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> I ask that you keep an open mind when reading this AU Oneshot. There are some very important notes that you have to read or this story will make no sense at all: So please read them well... 
> 
> This is a self-cest, mature yaoi fic! Meaning that my character Ichiru in this story is not an OC, he is in essence Ichigo, meaning that he looks like Ichigo did when he fought with Aizen before using the Mugetsu technique! Please keep that in mind, it’s important. This story draws some parallels to my other one-shot Chocolate Naivety in the sense that it is self-cest and completely AU.
> 
> Ichiru is Ichigo’s twin in this fic, so this also means that there are some other warnings as well! There will be twin-cest in this, it is a mature fic so there are some m/m lemons in here and this story was just an excuse to write smut between Ichigo and himself. But anyways there is only a little bit of plot and angst but a lot of fluff and a feel good endings as well.

Bright silvery rays creeping across the clear starlit sky with the full moon as its source, filtered into the uppermost section of the Kurosaki family home. Where, even when attempting to sneak into the furthest room from the gaps in-between dark blue curtains, the creeping tendrils of light were instantly muffled and cancelled out by the gentle brightness already spilling into the room from a single desk lamp illuminating the space with a soft orange glow. Coupling the calm scenery was the soft, melodious sounds of a scratching and gliding pencil as it transversed a white stretch of sketchbook paper propped open on a drawn up knee. The late-night artist however, was careful to keep quiet as to not disturb his sleeping muse as he expertly worked his way around lines, shades and smudging lead. 

The chilly winter night air was swirling coolly around the room that the infamous Kurosaki twins shared. Unconsciously it caused Kurosaki Ichiru to shift beneath the warm blankets of his bed in order to seek out just that touch more of warmth to keep him comfortably wrapped up in a dazed slumber; where he remained blissfully unaware of his brother capturing his sleeping image so perfectly. Ichiru was the older of the two twins: the one that was more assured of himself, a little crueller in his fighting techniques and possessed the innate ability to stay calm and collected even when faced with an inevitable confrontation he was not sure he could win. 

In appearances though, Ichiru was near identical to his little brother, Ichigo. 

The only way to truly tell them apart was to observe them when they were side by side. Ichiru was just a little taller and stronger in his lithe build than Ichigo, possessed a scruffy array of messy orange locks that fell down between his eyes to feather across his cheeks before it slid down the back of his neck to brush softly against the collar of his clothes. His long orange bangs were deliberately used as a shield to conceal the uncanny sharpness hidden within depthless chocolate brown orbs that had the knack for frightening all who caught a glimpse of the unwavering power present within his confident gaze. 

It was a necessity to conceal his eyes, not the rebellion many seemed to think the style of his hair stemmed from. Because Ichiru's eyes, no matter how beautiful, were unnervingly mature. Concealed within their depths was a wisdom that was far beyond his seventeen years that would often terrify those who chose to take him on in a fight or even the odd glares he gifted his teachers with when he got bored with schoolwork. No matter how much the two brothers looked alike though, Ichiru possessed very little of the innate innocence and gentle draw that his little brother's soul seemed to have inherited from their dead mother. 

When it came to his precious Otouto, who Ichiru was very protective over because of Ichigo's inherited shyness and sweet but sometimes aggravating naivety, his sharpened glare would always gain a soft fondness that could not be denied as anything but pure affection. As for little Ichigo, the youngest of the two, it was that kind gentleness that he sometimes caught sight of within Ichiru's eyes that always made him feel warm and wholly protected both inside and out. Ichigo was well aware that his twin thought he could hide behind his scruffy orange bangs and cover up his true nature with glaring brown eyes, but ironically it was his eyes that could never lei to Ichigo. And in his brother's rarely seen but soft kindness when it came to things related to him, Ichigo found his constant muse for the artist within him. 

Ichiru was the inspiration that Ichigo's heart always reached out to. His most beloved Onii-san...he was the only person in their little family of four that Ichigo in return protected just as fiercely as his brother protected him. It was eerie to witness the two of them fighting side by side because Ichigo held just as much strength as Ichiru when provoked despite his thinner frame and un-assured movements. His temper was quicker to be ignited and his fists were always the first to be drawn when those he loved came under threat; a small reminder that Ichigo wore his heart on his sleeve quite vividly. He would never admit it himself, but Ichigo was definitely the more innocent of the two... also the most ignorant one...especially towards others' advances. 

But Ichigo hardly noticed as Ichiru always made sure that his innocence was protected. No. Matter. What. 

Having been so lovingly surrounded by his brother his whole life, it was no surprise that Ichigo loved Ichiru the most. Ichiru was Ichigo's everything just as Ichigo was Ichiru's everything. There was no surprise then, when Ichigo was up late into the night sketching another hasty portrait of his brother's sleeping features before it got too late. They still had school tomorrow but when Ichigo had glimpsed his brother's relaxed and much more gentle features (without the constant frown tugging at his forehead or sharp eyes peering up at him from behind scruffy orange locks), Ichigo just couldn't help himself and had pulled out his sketching materials as quickly as he could. 

So there he was several hours later, his shorter, spiky orange locks glowing softly in the desk lamp's light as his fingers worked furiously across the expanse of his sketchbook to capture as much detail as he could before his model shifted on the bed, was awoken by the light spilling into the room or started awake at the sounds of a pencil scratching away across paper. The orange haired teen was dressed in loose, light blue, flannel pyjama pants with his one knee drawn up to balance his sketchbook where he was seated by his desk. He was peering at Ichiru's still form from behind stylish red and orange, rectangular glasses. The glasses that he couldn't go without, unfortunately, no matter how much he hated them. Especially because of the far away distance that his brother was situated at now as Ichigo worked. But the younger twin had gotten used to them his whole life. It did not matter even when he was considered the nerdier of the two. 

Shifting in his swivel chair, Ichigo melted into the warmth surrounding him when a very familiar sweet scent curled welcomingly and headily around his nose. He had forgotten that he had borrowed Ichiru's jumper to throw over his t-shirt when he had gotten cold earlier that evening. But he was dizzyingly reminded of it now as his brother's sweet but spicy scent surrounded him so wholly. It was only a plus that he was still kept deliciously warm as the distinctive coolness that crept through the air didn't reach him through the hazy barrier of protection...just like his Onii-san always protected him. He smiled softly to himself, having to stifle his tired yawn several minutes later when the day's exhaustion finally caught up to him. He was so close to finishing though...almost done when he heard a soft groan and a deep sigh spill from his brother's lips. 

Ichigo froze in his seat, pencil suspended above lead smeared paper as he gazed guiltily at the sleepy brown eyes blinking open tiredly and then abruptly squinting against the light spilling into the room. 

'I-Ichiru?' Ichigo asked softly, not wanting to disturb his twin any more than he already had but frightened should his Onii-san be angry at him all the same. 

'Hn...' The older twin groaned softly, trying once again to bring himself back into a more conscious state of mind as he gazed dazedly up at Ichigo's form sitting a few feet away from him. 'W-what's wrong Ichi? You're still not asleep? Is there something wrong?' Ichiru asked tiredly, frowning with soft concern when neither of them made a move to explain the situation to the other. He was just about to raise himself on his elbows to get a better look should something be wrong but he was stopped instead by Ichigo's cry of protest and warm brown eyes so similar to his, peering at him pleadingly from behind red and orange glasses. 

Soft pink lips, which had been nibbled on in concentration, parted to implore Ichiru to keep still. 

The older twin blinked a few times in surprise, especially at the gaze his precious Otouto was shooting towards him now, but he kept still as asked with an annoyed 'Tch'. Raising an elegant brow at Ichigo's strange behaviour in silent inquiry. It was late, he was tired and he needed to turn around but...ugh...why did he have to such a good brother? He kept as still as he could but it was getting more and more difficult not to want to move. Ichiru unconsciously shifted his legs beneath the sheets, hearing the now more distinctive sound of pencil upon paper as Ichigo carried on with whatever it was he was doing... 

'D-don't move yet, please! I'm almost done.' Oh...so that's why Ichigo was up so late. He'd started off another of his brilliant art works with Ichiru as his model again. The older of two thought with fondness; smirking teasingly as he brought up a hand to brush away some of the strands of orange that fell annoyingly into his eye in complete disregard to his little brother's squeak of indignation when he did. It was cute the way he could tease Ichigo so much without him even knowing what he was doing. Ichiru chuckled softly when he watched brown eyes quickly turn back to the sketchbook in his lap, having been caught looking, as Ichigo continued with his work. 

'If you use me so much, Ichigo, I'm going to start charging for copyrights.' He teased; completely delighted by the slow flush of pink spreading across a delicate nose the moment Ichigo realized just what his brother had said. It was true though; Ichigo had entire sketchbooks filled with only one person...only one muse that had completely captivated his heart and not in an entirely platonic way. Trying to hide his embarrassment and uncomfortable mortification, Ichigo gave an apologetic shrug as he tried to get rid of the flush staining his nose and turn back to his paper and pencil whilst still looking composed and nonchalant. 

It wasn't as easy as he'd thought it'd be though... 

'It's getting late, Ichi. You should go to sleep, we both have school tomorrow. You don't want to get into trouble when Zangetsu-nii finds out we were up so late again, do you?' With a defeated sigh, knowing that he wouldn't get any more work done that night, Ichigo snapped his sketchbook shut and gave a silent nod of affirmation at his brother's sage words. He was mostly done anyways, he had gotten all the details he needed...he could just flesh out the rest of his work tomorrow during class. It was true what Ichiru had said. Ichigo really did not want to get in trouble with their older brother. 

Zangetsu was surprisingly strict with his four year younger brothers, unconsciously filling the fatherly role that their goofy father's crazy antics left to be desired...just as it had become Ichigo's and Ichiru's duty to look after the cooking and take on most of the cleaning around the house and fill the role their mother's death had left behind. Perhaps they did not do it so willingly but they were the only ones out of the four family members, which could actually cook without burning down kitchen and the house in the process. 

'Sorry.' Ichigo said softly, putting his things away as he heard the shuffle of blankets as his brother was finally given the chance to turn over and settled back into his sheets. 

'It's fine, Ichigo. Just get some sleep please, it's nearly midnight.' Disappointed that he didn't get his usual goodnight hug, Ichigo whispered a quiet 'Oyasumi (1*)' and slid beneath the cool sheets of his bed too. Curling beneath the rapidly warming blankets after having placed his glasses on the nightstand and made sure all the windows and the doors were locked so that their father could not storm into their room too early the next morning. 

Just as he was about to drift off into a warm slumber, Ichigo belatedly realized he had still not taken off his brother's jumper. He was too tired to move though, the scent that clung to him now, saturating his entire being...it was enough to gently lull him into a wanting and needy sleep that was filled with far too many sweet remembrances and forbidden, unrequited want that left him feeling unbalanced and filled with sexual tension all the same. It was only mere moments before Ichiru's own breathing evened out on the other side of the room, that Ichigo drifted off into a restless slumber plagued by dreams he should not be having. 

His mind was so caught up in its thoughts though, that Ichigo never heard the returned 'Oyasumi' or saw the curious brown eyes peering over the edge of a warm comforter at Ichigo's now sleeping form as it became bathed beneath the spreading moonlight sensually... With an irate huff, Ichiru too flopped back into his pillows in annoyance. It had definitely been a strange night so far, waking up to his brother's work and the elution of his own rest. 

However, knowing their luck, it would probably only be getting worse. 

~~~~

Ichigo shuddered beneath his sheets, fighting off an invisible but headily erotic attack transversing his rapidly heating body. Sweet, shivering sensations swept across prickling flesh, sweat beading headily upon a furrowed brow as the orangette struggled to keep back the small moans of enjoyment and pleas for more that slipped through his heavily panting breaths. He was completely surrounded by a warm and sweet scent, a strong body pressing him back into the sheets, brushes of semi-long orange locks tickling his cheek before soft lips trailed a heated path of rapture across his neck and collarbone. A sly tongue soon following to drag back up heated flesh to plunder a yielding mouth as Ichigo keened against the exploring fingertips trailing fire through his veins and a kiss pressed warmly against his abdomen... 

Back arching wildly against his bed to gain more of the fleeting sensations chasing through him, Ichigo whined pitifully when his sensual captor began to pull away from him. Leaving the teen with a frustrated growl when he was dragged away from his dream's rapidly fading erotic touches and heated sensation before ascending into hated consciousness. Lungs heaved for a proper breath, a heart raced rapidly within a constricting chest as Ichigo shifted uncomfortably beneath overly warm sheets. Desperately attempting to once again reign in his scattered emotions and thoughts. The cotton sheets were rubbing unpleasantly against hypersensitive skin as a muffled moan of frustration dug into Ichigo's pillow instead. 

The youngest Kurosaki twin cursed whatever deity decided that he had to be awoken from such a deliciously erotic dream as he shifted irritably on his stomach, trying to hide his flushing features and quite obvious arousal that was affecting his body. Ichigo was trying very hard to will away the aching erection that was hardened against his thigh and rid himself of the heated coil curling pleasantly in his stomach. It would be so much easier to touch himself and get it over with, but with Ichiru only a few feet away and the possibility that his brother might wake because Ichigo couldn't hush his pleasured moans; it seemed that he was stuck in a difficult situation. There was just no way Ichigo could take care of his raging problem no matter how erotic the image of his beloved brother watching him looked within his mind. 

'Ugh...so annoying.' Ichigo complained softly into a feather pillow, keeping himself as still as possible so that his pyjama pants did not aggravate his state any further as he was left to shiver and tremble through a different kind of torture when painstakingly locking away his growing sexual need within his body again. It could not be good keeping all that tension inside of him but what could he do? There was no other option that night; he'd be mortified should Ichiru catch him doing something he was not supposed to be doing in their room. 

Peeking over his shoulder after what felt like forever stuck in an unknown restlessness, the clock beside Ichigo's bed still only read 12:30. Great, he thought sarcastically. It hadn't even been an hour since he had drifted off to sleep in the first place and going by the soft breathing spilling into the room form the other side, Ichiru was already fast asleep again. Now Ichigo was left all on his own with no way to fall back into a peaceful slumber to escape the clutches of insomnia. 

Stumbling uncertainly from his bed, Ichigo gazed forlornly at the place where he knew he wouldn't be getting his rest that night. Instead, stray fingers gripped his glasses from his nightstand before slipping the cold steel frames over his nose delicately to allow the softly moonlighted room to come swimming back into a sharper focus than before. There was no way Ichigo would be getting any more sleep right now, so perhaps getting a glass of water from the kitchen would do him some good. But before he could leave, Ichigo just couldn't stop himself from crossing the few feet that separated him and his brother's beds as he came to a hesitant halt in front of a green duvet draped form. 

The younger twin smiled softly, indulgently, at his brother's sleeping features. Reaching out soft, trembling fingertips to gently brush away the messy orange locks that fell into sleep closed eyes. So beautiful, he thought to himself. Even when fast asleep. His most beloved Onii-san was truly an astounding creature; Ichiru possessed none of Ichigo's awkwardness or insecurity when carrying himself. If he had to admit it, he was just a bit jealous of that side of his twin. 

As Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, he tried to ignore the painful ache within him that his Onii-san's heart would one day belong to someone other than him. Closing burning eyes briefly in a bid to compose himself before the sorrow could get too much, Ichigo shuddered beneath his own tortured thoughts. He was desperately envious of the one who would take Ichiru away from him, but also...there was nothing he could do against it. What Ichigo felt, he knew, was completely and utterly forbidden...but that didn't stop him from feeling what he did. Regardless of societal views, for Ichigo, love was something that transcended boundaries of both time and space. 

It just was...not something that should be questioned and agonized over. The thought however, was not a comforting one. Unrequited love, no matter how sweet, always hurt. And it was all his own stupid fault for falling in love with someone he knew he could never have. And it was that bitter and pained thought that pulled an uncharacteristic sneer of self-loathing across pale lips. Ichigo's choices had never been easy ones and neither had his life but through it all there had only ever been one person that was always there for him. Even if it was only a twin bond that bound them together, it was better than nothing. For that Ichigo would be eternally grateful for all the same. 

'I love you, Ichiru.' Ichigo said mournfully, his lips briefly pressing chastely against a smooth cheek before he quickly turned on his heel and retreated into the complex hallways instead. Their bedroom door clicking shut softly behind him as Ichigo turned his back on his brother so that he would not have to face the little squeeze his heart gave when he realized those three little words could never be returned to him in the way he wanted to hear them. His footsteps were quietly pensive throughout the house as he headed towards the kitchen with only one goal in mind. 

Forgetting his own emotions and the pain that they consequently brought...

The orange haired teen shivered several moments later, it seemed that his brother's jumper was not enough to keep the cold at bay. And with his bare feet sliding across icy cold floors, it was certainly not helping his suddenly depressed mood at all. Ichigo was grumbling irritably to himself, cursing his own stupidity as another shiver wracked its way through his body. Causing Ichigo to tighten his arms around his waist in hopes of preserving some of his rapidly fading heat. Perhaps a warm cup of tea was a better idea, or even some hastily made hot chocolate. He grinned to himself, now there was an idea...he hadn't tasted that little treat in a while. Maybe it would help settle his emotions a little if he was lucky. 

With his idea set, Ichigo scampered off into the kitchen eagerly and set to work as quietly as he could. Riffling through the kitchen drawers and cupboards in the dark without needing much assistance. It didn't take long until his treat was ready and he eagerly took the steaming, sweet smelling mug in his hand. He was already halfway finished with the treat, feeling a bit better now that he had had the chance to warm up again, when the sound of the front door being unlocked echoed ominously throughout the house. Oh shit! That was probably Zangetsu-nii...and Ichigo really didn't want to get into trouble. He gripped the warm mug in his hand and hastily retreated away from the kitchen. He would have to be careful when returning to his room, the hallway he had to pass through ran directly past the living room where his older brother would just have entered from. But hopefully Ichigo's sneaking skills had not been dulled by—. 

'Are you sure this is alright? Your family is...oh' Quiet steps faltered across the wooden floors at the soft but sensual noise spilling into the home. Brown eyes furrowed in confusion when another soft whisper could be heard, this one definitely bore the rumbling baritone that belonged to Ichigo's older brother but the words he said escaped said teen's notice. It was really strange, Ichigo didn't recognize the other voice...it was definitely a soft tenor but who would his brother be bringing home this late at night? Curiosity having probably gotten the better of him, Ichigo tightened his grip around his still steaming treat as he steeled himself before peering cautiously around the corner of the hallway against his better judgement. 

If Ichigo had not instinctively gripped the mug in his hand tighter mere seconds before, it would probably have crashed to the floor and shattered into a thousand pieces at the sheer shock and surprise that greeted him on the other side. Zangetsu-nii...the stoic Zangetsu-nii that Ichigo and Ichiru knew hated any form of touch...was kissing someone up against the front door he had just entered from. And...Oh god was that a flash of tongues he had just seen? Ichigo shuddered but not entirely out of disgust. He was shaking where he stood, brown eyes blinking quite stupidly at the scene he had stumbled upon as he tried his best to sort through the rapid influx of thoughts and emotions racing through his mind at lightning speeds. 

It was...it was probably not something he should be seeing but Ichigo just couldn't move from where he was. 

It was so erotic...Ichigo had never seen a kiss so deep and when his older brother slipped a thigh between his lover's legs, the orangette found that his own breath was becoming laboured in accordance to his racing heart. The uncontrollable arousal he had felt in his dream earlier that evening was streaking heatedly across his skin all over again and Ichigo could barely keep his moan to himself when the two kissing males headed towards the couch through stumbling steps. Brown hair, tanned skin...half lidded brown eyes...who knew that his stoic seemingly distant older brother could become such a strangely erotic creature spread over his lover's form as fingertips disappeared beneath clothes in order to get closer to heated flesh? Ichigo was completely transfixed...captivated by the events as they unfolded. A deep flush of both mortification and brewing arousal stained Ichigo's nose a brilliant red as the dark haired male beneath his brother arched into a stray touch with a breathy cry. 

Oh...dear Kami...Ichigo wanted...wanted to feel something like that as well...it looked so pleasurable...so intoxicatingly delicious. 

'Nggh...' He was burning up from the inside, fingernails tightening against the cup in his hands as Ichigo watched a flash of teeth dug into the supple flesh of a barred neck...it was—.

'What a nice hobby you have, Otouto.' A gentle baritone purred softly, teasingly in his ear. A warm breath caressing the side of a sensitive neck as warm arms snaked around Ichigo's waist in order to tug him against a strong chest gently. A chin was resting against his shoulder softly and Ichigo swore that, in that moment, he completely forgot how to breathe. There was a painful hitch in his chest, causing a dizzying rush of reality to come crashing down on him as he froze instantly in both fear and a touch of anticipation. Ichigo had instantly recognized the voice whispering in his ear, how could he not? But that did not stop his fingers slackening their grip from around his cup in surprise or his mouth parting to draw in a gasp of surprise. If his brother had not leant forward to steady Ichigo's hand or clamped a hand over his mouth...they really would have been discovered. 

'Shhh, careful there Ichi. Wouldn't want Zangetsu-nii to find us now.' Ichiru warned in a quiet whisper, not waiting for any reply as he led Ichigo away from the heated lovers seemingly caught up in their own world. Abandoning the cup of warm hot chocolate somewhere along the way as he kept his brother close. Ichigo didn't even notice...it was hard to think...he could barely even move with his arousal slowing him but all the younger twin was aware of was Ichiru's warm fingers entwined intimately with his and a body that was pressed warmly against him as they transversed the hallways together. 

The world had become a complete blur to Ichigo. He didn't know what to think anymore...his mind wasn't all there...

He was trembling near constantly now, his breath rasping in his throat as little noises of distress from denied pleasure stained his lips. Black pupils were dilated with lust and want as Ichigo gazed at the back of his brother's form moving a few steps in front of him. He wanted...god he wanted so badly. He tightened his fingers around Ichiru's and moaned softly with every tantalizing brush of fabric teasing his straining erection. He couldn't take it anymore...not with him so close...

'I-Ichiru...p-please...I-I...' Ichigo murmured; the soft click of the bedroom door shutting suddenly locked Ichigo in a claustrophobic sense of entrapment. Harshly bringing him back to himself as he stared into brown eyes that were looking at him from behind a splay of orange locks critically. There was just a touch of mischief shimmering within their depths, a breath of delightful teasing mirth that quickly turned into a concerned frown though, when Ichigo's hyperventilating breaths did not abate even after they had exited the danger zone. 

'Ichi? What's wrong?' Ichigo jerked away at the touch of soft fingertips caressing his cheek gently; it felt like he was going to break under that caress. He didn't know how much he could take anymore...his arousal was too intense...his emotions too unbalanced and Ichiru looking at him with such a tender gaze...it was too much. Ichigo turned his head downward the instant he felt a warm ache burning at the back of his eyes as he manoeuvred himself against the door just to put a little distance between them. But with his brother's taller frame following him all the same, Ichigo couldn't help but feel his heart nearly breaking at every cornering step. 

It wasn't fair...when Ichiru looked at him like that, it made him think his feelings were reciprocated and that—.

'What is it, Ichigo?' Ichiru asked tenderly again, instinctively pulling a trembling Ichigo into his arms when his brother's shoulders began shaking with suppressed emotion in earnest. Ichigo looked so afraid and fragile where he had cornered himself against the door; eyes downcast shamefully as they began to shimmer in the touch of unshed tears. 'I cannot help you if you don't tell me what's wrong.' Ichiru said concernedly, fingertips trailing softly against a heated cheek again, this time feeling a touch of relief when Ichigo lifted his eyes to actually look at him without pulling away. 

'You've been acting strange for a while now, Ichigo. Please tell me what's wrong. Please...I don't want to see you so sad anymore, it hurts me you know.' 

~~~~ 

Ichigo flinched at those words as if slapped. If there was one thing he hated doing, it was making Ichiru worry about him. So what did he do now? What did he do? He had thought that he could be strong, could control the emotions swirling within him...could keep his secret all to himself but when arms wound so protectively around him as they were now and he was engulfed in a familiar, heady scent, he just cracked. Ichigo was sure he could actually hear his resolve shattering into pieces around him as he closed his brown eyes tiredly and steeled himself for what he was about to do. He just had to tell him, had to get rid of the painful pressure resting upon his heart constantly...had to ease the pain he felt everytime he looked upon his brother...he had to do something to make it stop. 

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo lifted his head shyly from a warm chest as he gazed deeply into warm brown orbs that he was sure saw into the very depths of his soul already. 

'I-I love you, Ichiru.' Ichigo whispered softly. Fully expecting to be pushed away violently and rejected harshly the instant the words left his lips...but instead he only felt his brother's arms tighten around his shoulders and a sigh that sounded like relief falling from pale lips. A cool forehead fell forward to press tenderly against his own and warm, gentle brown eyes hidden behind a splay of orange locks, connected with Ichigo's in a meaningful gaze. There was no anger within their depths, no disgust...just a flowing warmth that poured into Ichigo's very soul at the chaste touch of lips pressing playfully against his nose and a sly grin spreading across his twin's lips when he crinkled his nose in irritation. 

'I know, Ichigo. I know...I love you, too.' Ichiru returned. Frowning in confusion however, when Ichigo pulled himself away from his brother's embrace and looked to the side in sheer pain and anger. The moonlight was glinting off of red and orange framed glasses as Ichigo balled his fingers into fists of frustration. He was glaring at the floor with a growing flush of shame burning deeply across his cheeks and tears stinging the backs of his eyes... He didn't know how to react. When those words had been spoken to him in kind return, Ichigo had felt his heart and soul start to mend itself again. It was as if all was right with the world and his shattered soul was once more whole...but then reality had to rear its ugly head! 

What if Ichiru had misunderstood his words? What if he took the declaration as affection for their brotherly bond instead? Ichigo shook his head. It was impossible that he was loved the same way in return. 

'N-not like that...Ichiru...like...like—.' Ichigo trailed off, a noise of surprise lodging in his throat when he was forcibly pushed back against the closed door. His mind only having been given a second to register a blossoming touch of pain at the back of his head before warm lips sealed over his. Instantly swallowing all of Ichigo's words, thoughts, protests and any form of coherent response he could have come up with. Ichigo only had a moment to wonder if he was still stuck in a dream when his brother's lips slid wetly against his and a scalding tongue passed over his bottom lip. The orangette whimpered...he had never been kissed like this and never had he experienced such an exhilarating rush of sensations from his fantasies before...so it had to be real right? 

When a stray hand sneaked up his torso to lift Ichigo's chin to change the angle, Ichigo fell back against the door for support as his fingers gripped his brother's shirt to ground himself against the onslaught of pleasure. When a slick tongue passed across his bottom lip again and again, Ichigo unconsciously parted them under the assault. Instantly realizing his mistake when a delicious new euphoria spread through his veins at a slickness forcing its rapturous way into his mouth. Tasting, teasing...rubbing sensually against his tongue...Ichigo leaned upwards to better settle himself against the kiss, allowing his fingers to tighten their grip on his brother's shirt before he pulled him closer with a jerk and then wound his fingers in bright orange locks. 

There was a small grunt muffled against his lips as they collided together, Ichigo's soft moan staining the night air when the action caused Ichiru's thigh to unconsciously slip between his parted legs. Ichigo was instantly made aware of his previously forgotten arousal as Ichiru moved forward. There was the tell tale press of hardness from his twin's own straining need as hips grinded and rocked against him and they revelled in the new closeness they had found. Ichigo's eyes were fluttering shut under the assault, the small pain of his glasses digging into his nose did very little to distract the teen from the rushing touch of entwining tongues and sly arms uncurling from around his shoulders to rest intimately against his hips. 

'D-do you still believe I don't love you like you love me, Ichigo?' Ichiru asked through panting breaths, leaning back so that he could brush orange locks away from a smooth forehead and gaze lovingly into his brother's shimmering brown orbs that were wide with disbelief but soon softened with relief and acceptance. 'Do you believe me now, Ichigo?' He asked again, winding his arms around a thin waist as he leaned forward so that their lips were hovering mere millimetres apart, foreheads resting gently together as both of them tried to regain a sense of control over their breaths and the desperate rush of fire in their blood that demanded more. 

'Y-yes.' The older twin smiled fondly, his eyes falling closed the moment that Ichigo seemed to melt against him with the declaration. However, with a soft nose nuzzling his neck affectionately soon after, it caused Ichiru to stiffen against the touch his little brother's breaths fanning against his skin did to him. Ichigo probably did not realize what he was doing, but the action made Ichiru squirm at the sensation all the same. He was quite headily aware that his own arousal was begging for attention just as much as Ichigo's pressed against his was. 

He shivered in remembrance, dark brown flashing with darkened lust as he lead Ichigo across their room to push him back against the rumpled sheets of his bed. Earlier when he had heard their bedroom door closing, Ichiru had expected that Ichigo had just gone to the bathroom. But no matter how he tried he just couldn't get back sleep and when his Otouto didn't return after a while, Ichiru had gotten worried and gone looking for him. The scene he had stumbled upon in the hallway, however, had been a shocking surprise. Not only because of their older brother's brazen actions in their own home but because of the way that Ichigo was reacting to it. His little brother, who had always been good at sensing his twin's presence whenever he was close, had not even been aware of Ichiru standing a few feet away...drinking in the erotic sight of glazed brown eyes, a softly shivering form and flushed cheeks as Ichigo gazed longingly at the two lovers in front of him. 

It was in those few moments though, that Ichiru had decided he would finally make Ichigo his that night... 

He had waited long enough...they both had...

Ichiru hadn't expected to be beaten to the punch though, he snickered to himself. Settling himself between Ichigo's parted legs and taking in the sight of hazy brown eyes gazing up at him from behind lidded eyelashes and red and orange tinted frames. A lithe body spread so delectably tanned and supple beneath him had Ichiru struggling in holding back his own moan of appreciation. Ichigo's sensually lidded gaze was going to be the death of him; even caused the older of the two twins to growl in frustration when he realized those damn glasses were in the way. Impatient fingers hastily reached forward to pluck the frames from a dainty nose despite Ichigo's protests as he place them aside where they would not get in the way. 

He was losing a battle with his patience and it did not help that Ichigo really did taste like chocolate, one of his favourite treats when he could get his hands on it. 

'Ichigo.' Ichiru called softly, moving in for another kiss when he could no longer hold back his need to taste more. His lips sealed seamlessly with his twin's, it was as if they were made for each other, and just like that...Ichigo's lips parted instantly for him. The older twin was surprised however, when Ichigo's slick tongue forced itself into his mouth this time instead. Dragging an unexpected moan from his brother's lips as Ichiru granted Ichigo the access that he seemed to be craving. It was sweet, Ichiru had never tasted such sweetness before but Ichigo was also careful in the way that he kissed...a little unsure of himself but when Ichiru first showed him how to better exploit his pleasure; he learned far too quickly just how to please his Onii-san. 

When they finally parted for breath, Ichigo was trembling and panting from the electrifying sensations. His brown eyes turned away in flushed embarrassment at the rosy red tainting his nose and cheeks as he fell back against the sheets completely melted with shivering pleasure. Fingertips were still clinging to Ichiru's shirt desperately, swollen lips parted to better draw a breath as he gazed in fascination at the thin string of saliva that still connected their tongues together. It was quickly broken however, when Ichiru swept his tongue across his lips as if to gather his brother's lingering taste back into himself. 

'Wow...that was dirty, Ichigo.' Ichiru breathed with awe, enjoying the widening of brown eyes and the flush of red blossoming darker at his declaration before a scowl tugged at tangerine brows instead. He chuckled softly, it seemed that Ichigo had liked his dominating side too. He smirked, gazing lustfully at his little brother's form from beneath scruffy orange locks as he loomed over the younger teen. The press of his lips against a smooth neck instead dragged a cry from within Ichigo's throat that had Ichiru digging his teeth into soft skin with a subtle warning. Stilling Ichigo's squirming when Ichiru brought his hips forward to grind their two erections together and keep Ichigo's movements a little more controlled than before. 

Ichiru hissed at the touch of pleasure coiling in his stomach. Ichigo arching against him with a long drawn out moan, resounded delectably from swollen lips the moment that Ichiru trailed soft exploring fingertips down a heaving chest, it was utter bliss. And as he carefully listened to Ichigo's sounds of pleasure, they created an erotic melody of soft cries and little moans for more. Soft little mewls and headily racing breaths that peaked erotically when Ichiru slipped his hands beneath Ichigo's pyjama shirt. Forcing a strangled gasp of surprise to echo through their room rather loudly at the contrasting sensation of cold fingers on warm flesh. 

'Do you me to touch you, Ichigo?' Ichiru asked tenderly, pressing his lips to a sweaty forehead as he deliberately pinched a stiffening nipple between his forefinger and thumb. Chuckling softly at his beloved's reaction when Ichigo threw his head back with abandon and a soft cry followed his moan into the night air. 'Do you want me to touch you, Ichi?' He repeated. Delighted when Ichigo frantically nodded against the skin of his neck. Apparently Ichigo had gotten too shy to look his twin in the eye again but Ichiru wouldn't have it. He pushed Ichigo's chest back onto the bed so that he could look upon the pleasure washed features gazing up at him so yearningly. 

Ichiru was losing his patience and it showed when he slipped the fingers of his right hand beneath the hem of Ichigo's sleep pants. Mouth quickly sealing shut his brother's cries as he grasped hold of the straining arousal that was just begging for attention. He explored the flesh leisurely, dragging out the caresses of his hand as he traced the mushroomed tip and pressed an experimental fingernail into a weeping slit. His actions caused Ichigo to jerk and buck impatiently into his hand, back bowing at the dizzying pleasure as fingers twisted painfully tight in the sheets. 

'A-Ah! I-Ichiru...please!' The older twin winced at the volume of the shout his actions produced. They really shouldn't be getting any louder if the two of them didn't want to be discovered. But knowing Ichigo, that wasn't going to possible. So with a sigh, Ichiru reluctantly pulled away his hand and settled himself cross legged on the warm sheets as Ichigo whined at the loss of his touch. Brown eyes now confused, following his brother's seated form as Ichiru reached beckoning fingers forward. Guiding Ichigo into his lap so that they sat chest to chest and he could securely wind his arms around a thin waist.

It was hot, Ichiru realized, the very air between them was sweltering with tension and need...but getting rid of their clothes now would only cause problems later when having to redress in the dark. 

They were going to have to get creative. 

'You're going to have to be quiet now, Ichi.' Ichiru warned. 'We can't have Goat-Face or Zangetsu-nii hearing us, okay?' Ichigo nodded eagerly, shivering against the breaths fanning out against his cheeks as his forehead pressed against Ichiru's to ground him from his pleasured haze. Those sly fingers slipped into his pants again, curling firmly around his hardness that had a surprised yelp spilling past Ichigo's lips before he could stop it. His hands came up to grip his brother's upper arms when the support from around his waist slipped away and two fingers were unceremoniously shoved into his mouth as a gag. 

'Shush.' Ichiru cautioned, leaning forward so that his teeth could nibble at the shell of Ichigo's ear as he set a steady pace for his stroking hand. 

~~~~

Ichigo was floating in a sea of unadulterated rapture; drowning in heady sensations as he bit desperately against the fabric of his brother's shirt to keep his increasing moans hushed. It was so difficult, Ichigo realized, especially when it felt so good. Nothing seemed to be able to distract him from voicing his pleasures despite his brother's soft warnings ringing in his ear every now and then when he got too loud even through his gagged lips. But with his forehead pressed harshly against Ichiru's collarbone as a way to distract himself from the pleasure, Ichigo had to be reminded yet again that his voice was getting out of control as his breath stuttered through his nose with increasing difficulty in getting enough oxygen into his body. It was both heaven and hell, being stuck in such a position...but that hardly mattered anymore. He was so close and with Ichiru somehow knowing just how to push him towards that edge it was only getting all the more intense and complex to handle. 

'Does it feel good, Ichigo?' Ichiru asked softly, the fingers of his free hand coming up to card through Ichigo's sweaty locks gently before a twist of fingers and softly scraping nails at the head of Ichigo's arousal had him clenching his eyes shut in a frantic nod. He couldn't express himself with words, so he couldn't ask for more as he had to keep himself gagged, but his fingers instinctively tightened their grip around his brother's arms, offering up a clue to his rapidly approaching climax that he couldn't seem to hold back anymore...no matter how much he enjoyed the slow, sensual movements transversing his arousal. It was his twin's breathy laugh of enjoyment whooshing past his ear with a heady rush of air though, and a thumbnail pressing near painfully into his slit that had Ichigo feeling his muscles begin to stiffen at the inevitable build of upcoming release that was beginning to reach its ultimate peak. 

That hand and sly fingertips never once stopped its increasing pace and the touch of anticipation curling in Ichigo's stomach at the heady approach, had him grinding his teeth against the near painful onslaught. There was a soft, lewd whisper in his ear that caused Ichigo to wrench free of his makeshift gag with a arch of his back the instant that he felt his entire world shattering around him in mind numbing pleasure. His cry was instantly muffled by a tongue forcing its way into his mouth and a hand pressing against the back of his head to keep him from falling from the perch in his brother's lap. Ichigo barely noticed...he was lost to all forms of reality at the intense rapture filling his veins with fire and the tightened coil in his stomach, that had been signalling his approaching completion, snapped in a heady rush of two. Splashes of colour, blinding white...the roaring sound of blood pounding in his ears and his body strung tightly against an unpredictable assault on his senses...Ichigo was torn between two worlds of utter bliss... 

It felt so good, he could barely breathe anymore. His body was still shuddering with the aftershocks from his intense climax. Where Ichigo fell forward exhaustedly into his brother's arms in an attempt to catch his ragged, panting breaths that were hot and moist against the skin of Ichiru's neck. There were a few moment of stillness where Ichiru resettled Ichigo's clothes back into place and pushed him back against the bed sheets as he leaned over Ichigo's form to press a kiss to his forehead. 

'You came a lot, Ichi.' He said almost absently, his curious brown eyes observing the evidence of Ichigo's sticky release clinging to his fingertips beneath the splay of the moonlight creeping in from the now open curtains. 'You've been holding back.' Ichigo let out an indigent noise of mortification at his brother's nonchalant words, eyes widening in surprise at the calm declaration to his internal shame. The younger twin could literally feel his face heating up all over again as he fought with his own embarrassment from the inside but when Ichiru made to move away from him, Ichigo panicked. 

His fingers clamping around his brother's wrist to keep him in place. 

'Hold on, Ichi. Let me get a tis—.' The words Ichiru had in mind promptly died in his throat the moment that he had felt the fingers around his wrist tighten and he was unceremoniously yanked forward to sprawl between Ichigo's legs. His soiled hand brought forward eagerly for a sly tongue, peeking out from behind kiss swollen lips, to lick and suck along his fingertips headily. Tracing the skin softly...wetly...to gather away all traces of Ichigo's release. The older twin felt his breath stalling in his chest, his body shivering under the unexpected and erotic sight as a fire more intense and fierce than ever before began to rise in his chest. He was once again painfully made aware that he had yet to release his own sexual tension. And shit! Why did Ichigo have to do things like this? Ichiru was going to break if he kept going...he was already balancing on the razor edge of fading control that could slip at any moment. 

'S-shit, Ichigo! What're you doin—!' Ichiru was cut off yet again when his brother's considerable strength flipped them around so that Ichigo was the one now settled between Ichiru's legs. Dark brown eyes, still glazed from their post-orgasmic bliss, were looking to the side in sheer embarrassment as Ichigo's trembling fingertips rested on either side of his twin's hips. In his mind there was a collision of conflicting thoughts and ideas but when he looked up at his twin's strained features and heaving chest, Ichigo knew that his beloved brother was suffering as well. So he shuffled down the bed and steeled himself for what he was about to do. 

'Ichigo...what are you—.' 

'Returning what you gave me in kind.' Ichigo said softly. Experimental fingertips tracing the soft cotton of his brother's sleep pants stretched over a straining bulge. Shivering softly at the hitched breath his actions caused, Ichigo eased the soft fabric over his older twin's hips. If he was going to do it...he would have to do it now before the still thrumming pleasured haze left his mind completely and logic came swimming back. Ichigo wasn't sure if this would work though, he had only read and heard of it in theory but...after that deliciously sweet gift his brother had just given him....how could he not repay Ichiru?

'Remember to keep quiet.' Ichigo murmured softly, warningly, before his fingertips curled firmly around the base of his brother's impressive erection before he experimentally dipped his tongue into the slit weeping pre-come already. It was a bitter-sweet tang upon his tongue, similar in taste to his own essence, but not enough to make Ichigo recoil in disgust as he thought he would. It was tolerable at least and that was enough. Ichigo ran his tongue around the mushroomed head several times to bathe it in his saliva before he licked his own lips to keep them moist and slick. 

It was now or never, he thought. Strange though, how Ichigo felt a touch of anticipation curling within his own stomach when a muffled but breathy cry echoed into the night air the instant that he slipped his mouth over the head and gave the flesh a hesitant but experimental suck. If he peered upwards through his lidded eyes now, Ichigo could see his brother's erotically twisted features as he bit his bottom lip sensually...his warm brown eyes, hazed with lust were half closed behind a scruffy array of familiar orange locks that brushed against a slow spread of pink colouring warm cheeks...

'Shit, Ichi. You are so innocently dirty, it's not fair.' Ichiru whispered with strain but Ichigo didn't hear him. Ichiru was the perfect image of inspiration that Ichigo needed, and with his strong chest heaving softly for a proper breath and his brother's fingers uncurled from the sheets to brush orange locks from Ichigo's forehead softly instead...the younger twin shivered under the caressing touch before smiling through his mouthful. Taking in as much of his treat as he could, Ichigo began to steadily bob his head in a slow rhythm that caused soft fingertips to curl in his hair and tighten their grip unconsciously. At first it was a strange feeling Ichigo had to get used to and he faltered a few times when Ichiru began to buck his hips against his mouth...but a few gagging tries later and swipes of an experimental tongue and Ichigo had finally found his pace that drew out the most pleasure from his twin (if the heavy breaths and small groans were any indication). 

'F-fuck...Ichigo... i-it's too much...' Ichiru stuttered, his breath hitching in his throat as his own deep seated bliss exploded from within him a few seconds later. He couldn't take it, the pleasure Ichigo was giving him, it was too much. And with the warm wetness surrounding him so wholly...it had just made him lose instant control when a soft moan reverberated around his hardness and the soft but unexpected scrape of teeth raked across the tip of the mushroomed head. He could barely suppress his own cry of rapture as his back arched against the headboard and his fingers tugged painfully at soft orange locks to keep Ichigo's mouth forcefully closed around him. It was a sweet ambrosia that Ichiru had never experienced before and when he finally came back down from his high, the sight that greeted him was one he would not soon forget... 

Ichigo was resting his forehead against a warm thigh; pearly white semen and saliva dribbling from the corner of his mouth as his flush features gazed shyly up at his brother before a heady smile of satisfaction touched saliva slickened and swollen lips. Ichigo was practically purring...he actually did it! He's probably enjoyed that heady power over his brother a bit too much but he couldn't help it. When he had felt the first touch of release hitting the tip of his tongue and then slide slowly down his throat...Ichigo just couldn't stop himself from feeling a heady triumph he had not felt in a long time. And when Ichiru now passed his hands through Ichigo's orange locks softly as a thank you whilst the both of them calmed down, Ichigo would not be anywhere else than where he already was. He had found his heart and his home... 

'Was it good?' Ichigo asked breathlessly, pushing himself up on his elbows so that he could get closer to his beloved brother. He was surprised however, at the loosely draped arms curling around his waist before he pulled into a warm lap once again. Ichigo instantly curled into the warm embrace engulfing him so headily, resting his forehead against a warm shoulder as he tiredly closed his eyes in exhaustion. He tilted his head to the side though, pressing into the soft touch when a forefinger came up to wipe away at the splay of his brother's release that he couldn't keep in his mouth before his cheeks were cupped in gentle palms and his head lifted so that a warm mouth pressed over his and a tongue could leisurely explore his mouth. The younger twin eagerly twined his tongue with his brother's, both of them smiling softly when they pull apart fondly. 

'It was amazing, Ichi. Remind me to repay you tomorrow.' Ichiru said affectionately; chuckling softly when Ichigo turned a bright shade of red at the declaration before hiding his face in his brother's shirt when he realized it wasn't a joke, Ichiru would really do it! Ichigo hadn't done it to be repaid later but the mere thought of Ichiru doing the same to him, Ichigo was nearly hard again if it were not for his now rapidly rising fatigue weighing down his limbs and mind. Sensing his exhaustion, Ichiru manoeuvred them back onto the bed so that their limbs could twine intimately and the warm covers could be settled over them again. So close together, Ichigo could still smell the scent of his brother clinging to his skin and the faint after traces of sex still lingering in the air as they shared a pillow and rested their forehead together in semblance to the many times they had shared a bed before. 

'Thank you, Ichiru.' Ichigo whispered softly; brown fluttering shut as arms settled around his waist to pull him close and lips was pressed against his forehead tenderly. 'Oyasumi.'

'Oyasumi, Ichigo. I love you.' 

~~~~

To Be Continued


	2. Caramel Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh! Finally, it took forever to get this out of my head. I’ve been agonizing for a long time on whether or not to continue with this story and I’m glad that I finally got my inspiration for it because I am really enjoying writing these characters in my own light. It’s quite the experiment and considering this story is not very keen on reviews I am doing this mostly for my own pleasure. But thank you all the same to those who have reviewed this story, I really appreciate it considering it is quite controversial. 
> 
> Before I hand over the story to my readers, yes this will be continued at the end but it may take quite a while before the next chapter comes out because I’m really busy at the moment with my other stories.
> 
> Some important notes for those who missed them in the first chapter: Ichiru is not an OC, he is in essence Ichigo (the Ichigo that fought against Aizen before he used the Mugetsu technique)which means this story is self-cest. 
> 
> In this story though, he is Ichigo’s twin as well. So there is twin-cest in this story, if you don’t like then please don’t read. It is a mature YAOI fic, meaning there are lemons and M/M slash, some swearing and underage sex considering both Ichigo and Ichiru are only 17 in this fic. 
> 
> If these warning have not put you off at all, then please continue onwards and enjoy.

In a typical morning spent in the Kurosaki Household; there would always be the delicious scent of a traditional Japanese breakfast wafting through the air that would beckon the stray sleepers towards the kitchen's gentle warmth. When combined with the headier aroma of coffee and freshly brewed green tea, it became a homely feeling that was a constant comfort for those four sharing the home together. And as such, it had become a constant in their lives, something that was never missed unless it was the weekend or one of the twins was sick. Considering that it wasn't weekend yet, and neither of the twins was sick as far as the family knew, it caused the tall figure draped in the early morning shadows, treading his way cautiously throughout the hallways, to furrow his brows in confusion harshly. 

The scent that they all woke up to on most days, the scent that always curled so warmly through the home...was missing and Zangetsu was getting concerned. His little brothers never skipped out on their duties, it was highly unusual that on a day like today they would not make breakfast for the family and pack the bento (1*). So when bare feet stepped past the kitchen's familiar threshold, contemplative brown eyes landed curiously on the figure that was already seated at the kitchen table. Spiky black hair, a white doctors coat, dark trousers and a colourful shirt...there was no doubt that this was their father. 

Zangetsu could probably guess that his father's mood and the absence of Ichigo's warm presence with Ichiru always by his side, had to do with the more serious frown tugging at Isshin's forehead. There was just a touch of seriousness and gentle affection lighted in his dark brown orbs as he turned to face his oldest son. Displaying the more intense gaze that he hardly showed to the twins at all. The gaze that he hid from them on purpose, preventing them from knowing that there was sometimes much more to the hyper active, playful nature in their father's insane antics. It was only Zangetsu that saw this side of their father when he permitted it; where the world weighed down upon the older man's shoulders and he showed the genuine affection and concern for his children that he truly possessed. Especially towards his two youngest, whom he still tried to shield from the world's more harsh realities rather protectively. 

'What's wrong, Otou-san? Why aren't Ichiru and Ichigo awake yet? Isn't it usually your job to get them up?' Isshin turned to face Zangetsu with a shrug, a sly smile tugging at his lips as he fished a digital camera from his doctor's coat and handed it over to his twenty year old son before crossing his arms over his chest in apparent self-satisfaction. 'I found it strange that their door was unlocked this morning,' He recounted with a reminiscent smile. 'But, when I peeked inside, do you know what I saw, Zangetsu? It's been such a long time since I've caught the two of them sleeping together in the same bed. I just couldn't wake them, not when they looked so peaceful.' 

'But then Ichiru woke and he was so mean to me! He threw me out, made me bleed too! Daddy's sad because he couldn't get anymore pretty pictures!~' And their pathetically wailing father was back as Zangetsu sighed irritably, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation as he handed back the camera to his father that had displayed the tender scene of Ichigo sharing Ichiru's pillow in his twin's bed. They were curled up affectionately, sleeping peacefully with Ichiru resting his nose is Ichigo's spiky orange locks as his twin's fingers were curled in Ichiru's shirt possessively. Zangetsu had already memorized the snap-shot, filing it away in his mind to analyze later as his father continued on with his rant that only increased in volume. Somehow, he was just glad that Isshin hadn't started shouting and crying to their mother's ridiculous mourning poster stuck to the wall, yet. He would in time, but for now...his antics were not so hard to deal with. 

'Shut up, Oyaji. You probably annoyed Ichiru again. I'm surprised you're not passed out cold on the floor if you ignited his ire. It's your own fault for breaking down their door in the mornings with such obnoxious shouts. You tried to jump them awake didn't you? You should have learned by now that you'll never be able to beat them in a fight and if you are going to go after Ichigo first it'll only make it worse...you really did it, didn't you? You tried to wake Ichigo first?' Zangetsu was only stunned for a moment before he started chuckling mirthfully, finding heady amusement in his father's pouting features as he headed towards the kitchen door again with decisive steps. 

'So that's why there's blood all over you. Since you can't get them up, I'll go, and mind you, please behave, Otou-san. Mugetsu will be staying with us for a while.' 

'AH! MUGETSU-CHAN CAME TO VISIT! I haven't my sweet nephew since the New Year! When did he arrive? Where is he? Ichigo's going to be so happy to see him again. I'll go wake them—.' Isshin trailed off at the bare foot slamming into his stomach as Zangetsu glared at him darkly, tapping a rhythm of annoyance on his black pyjama clad thigh with long fingers in rising emotion. Dark brown eyes sharpening in a deadly glower as he halted his father's overenthusiastic rush towards the door and the stairs that would lead to the twins' room again. 

'I said, I'll go wake them. You're only going to make Ichiru angrier at you! And Mugetsu arrived last night, he's still in my room and don't you dare go and wake him! He's still tired from his trip, so let him sleep in for heaven's sake. Now, can you put on the kettle at least without burning down the house?' Trying to ignore the whimpering pout he received, the eldest of the Kurosaki children sighed in exasperation as he trekked up the stairs that led towards his little brothers' room. Seriously having a father like theirs, it was worse than dealing with a child most of the time and it was a miracle that his children were not more unhinged than they already were. But with a rare smile crossing his lips, Zangetsu decided that getting his little brothers up that morning might just be a little more pleasant than the other times. 

He might just get to see something as sweet as the two of them. 

Somewhere above the strange conversation between father and son in the kitchen, however, a set of sleepy twins were stirring awake at the brush of warm sunlight creeping into their shared room from half-closed curtains. Where Ichigo was the first to rouse that morning, moaning softly in annoyance at his wakening consciousness as he burrowed himself further into the warmth that was surrounding him so wholly and protectively. There was a gentle touch of pink tinting his cheeks as he recalled the events from the night before; reliving every single strikingly erotic detail just as he felt Ichiru's arms tighten around his waist instinctively. Chasing a deepening flush across Ichigo's nose when a sleepy murmur resounded against the top of his head, causing the youngest to shiver softly at his twin's warm breaths rustling through spiky orange locks tenderly and the both of them instinctively shifted closer together. 

Warm lips sleepily descended against a smooth forehead, making Ichigo squirm against the sensation before he was gifted another waking kiss that brushed tenderly against his flushed cheek and the tip of his nose playfully. Where the spiky orange haired teen whined softly though, not wanting to wake up just yet as he sought to burry himself beneath the black sheets and overly warm dark green comforter that was rumpled around the both of their forms intimately. He was still tired, near exhausted as Ichiru nibbled playfully at the shell of his ear to bring him further into waking consciousness he was not ready to face quite yet. 

'Stop it, Ichiru. I'm tired.' Ichigo complained softly, shivering headily against a strong chest as his twin continued his lingering caresses and whispering touches of eroticism. 

'Ichi-ru...yame te (2*)!' 

'No, it's time to get up, Ichigo.' Ichiru whispered teasingly, warm lips not able to resist pressing against a smooth temple as he pulled his little brother into his arms and he suddenly flipped them around so that he was settled between two cradling thighs that came up to balance their forms closer together as Ichigo sprawled on his back beneath his twin tiredly. Bleary chocolate brown eyes fluttered open behind a messy sprawl of spiky orange locks at his Onii-san's words though; where Ichigo curiously observed Ichiru's sharp brown eyes gazing deeply into his soul from behind his own sprawl of messy, semi-long orange locks before the younger of the two was gifted a rare and gentle smile that calmed his heady touch of separation anxiety. 

Ichigo was still valiantly trying to fight off the hazy fog of lingering exhaustion that had settled across his mind, deciding that he was far too comfortable where he was to move. His mind drifting in and out of the loving pleasure that Ichiru had gifted him as Ichigo boldly leant upwards to rest his nose against a warm neck tenderly, allowing his twin's scent to surround him wholly just as a niggling at the back of his mind became an incessant push of annoyance. The youngest of the Kurosaki family knew there was something that he was forgetting, something that he should be doing, but he just couldn't find it in himself to care. 

Where he was, Ichigo didn't want to shift an inch, didn't ever want to escape the warmth of his brother's presence surrounding him so wholly just as Ichiru groaned softly against the top of his head. Shuddering against the sly pink tongue that now traced against the smooth skin Ichigo's nose had been nuzzling tenderly before as Ichigo boldly and through a haze of sleep, tasted the skin that had been forbidden to him untill the night before. 

'Ichigo...' Ichiru breathed warningly, suddenly startling his twin by sealing his lips over a parted pink pair for an intimate kiss. A slick tongue forcing its rapturous way into Ichigo's mouth for an intimate entanglement as sleep hazed brown eyes collided with a lidded gaze when Ichiru pushed Ichigo back into the sheets and hovered over him in a new dominion of strength. Warm fingertips wound and tugged at spiky orange locks as a sly hand rested against a beating heart soothingly. The older of the two groaning in pleasure when they were eventually forced to pull apart for a ragging breath. Mourning the fact that they had to disentangle their tongues from its intimate dance of rising pleasure. 

Ichigo almost instantly averted his eyes, calling out to his brother softly at the feeling of a delectable spread of red colouring his nose as his twin's actions registered within his mind. He did not know how deal with the sly smirk curling at Ichiru's lips, even when the older twin was attempting to appease Ichigo's sudden flash of shame. But the younger of the two merely remained quite envious of the fact that Ichiru felt none of the embarrassment that Ichigo did. He merely passed a wet, warm tongue across the side of a barred neck to rouse Ichigo into a more awakened state than before, grinning slyly at Ichigo's moan of pure, brewing delight. 

'We should probably get up,' Ichiru noted wisely, forcing Ichigo to finally relent to his brother's sharp gaze. Chocolate brown eyes blinking away the lingering tiredness that still clung to his form as he prepared to pull himself from the deliciously warm covers that would forever imprint on his mind the pleasures Ichiru had gifted him and he had been able to return in kind the night before. 'Otou-san was already here some time ago to wake us, but I kicked him out.' His brother said nonchalantly with a lazy stretch beneath the sheets, watching as his twin settled his glasses across his nose before Ichigo felt his very blood freeze within his veins now that his mind had ascended into a more conscious state. Their father had already come by and he had still been asleep...why hadn't Ichiru woken him too! Now they were—. 

'We're going to be late!' Ichigo yelled in a panic, scampering off to the closet in search of his school uniform despite the warmth that had settled almost permanently across his nose in mortification. He was getting irritated at Ichiru's much more subdued pace following slowly behind him, a warm chest draping against Ichigo's back as his scruffy orange haired twin leaned over Ichigo's shoulder to gather his already folded uniform from their shared closet before he tugged Ichigo towards the door to appease his abrupt burst of panic. Really now, Ichiru thought with a chuckle, Ichigo could get worked upped over the smallest of things for nothing. 

'Relax, Ichi. There's still plenty of time to—.' Just before they could exit their room in favour of the bathroom though, Ichiru's calming voice trailed off when the door knob was suddenly twisted after a resounding knock. The door being pushed open revealing a head of mussed, wavy brown hair that peeked in curiously from the crack. Brown eyes, similar in colour to theirs, landed upon the two twins that were pressed closely together with a little frown before Zangetsu stepped past the threshold of their room with his arms crossed over his chest. 

'Ohayou (3*), you two, are you finally up?' He murmured, brown eyes observing their suddenly guilty averted eyes as they were caught up in his all knowing gaze and refused to look him in the eye for several moments of guilty silence. It was a look that the older brother was well acquainted with as he sighed in irritation. 'You were up late again, weren't you?' Ichigo shifted under his words guiltily, giving away their silently composed lie but Zangetsu had to commend Ichiru though, he was the only one daring enough to meet his older brother's gaze head on before he tugged Ichigo by his wrist with a scowl and slipped past the block Zangetsu's tall form had placed in front of the door by pushing past him. 

'We're not children anymore, Onii-sama,' Ichiru shot over his shoulder, glaring deeply as he shielded Ichigo's form from his brother's eyes and guided him down the hallway towards the bathroom with a reassuring hand. 'You cannot expect us to go to sleep at ten every night just because you said so.' Zangetsu, feeling rather jovial that morning, merely chuckled as he waved their argument aside with a shrug. A smirk tugging at his lips rather fondly at their reaction towards him. It was way too fun teasing Ichigo, but with those brown eyes gazing so guilty up at him now, how could he resist teasing them a bit further? 

'That may be so, Ichiru, but Otou-san's going to eat Ichigo up this morning because of those panda eyes. There's a reason I send you to bed so early, if not then it shows on Ichigo's face the next morning. I just hope that you can keep the Oyaji back long enough before he smothers him to death. Hurry up though, if you get ready soon enough, you can come say hello to Mugetsu before you leave. I'll take care of breakfast this morning.' Ichigo froze in front of the bathroom door, wondering if he had heard the words right. Someone in his kitchen, willingly trespassing on his territory? Such a nice gesture was not something that he and Ichiru were often granted but it seemed that Zangetsu-nii was in a rather good mood that morning. He wouldn't complain now, his oldest brother could at least cook a few dishes without destroying their home and Mugetsu, Mugetsu-nii had come to visit? He couldn't hide his smile as he rushed towards the shower and fiddled with the faucets to set the temperature. 

Humming to himself softly as he heard the door shutting behind him and Ichiru following into the bathroom behind him with an annoyed 'Tch'. 

'Ichi-ru...' Ichigo murmured suddenly, a frown tugging at his brow as a sudden flame of heat spread across his nose and he turned towards his twin in sheer mortification. 'Mu-Mugetsu-nii c-came to visit...he and Onii-sama last night—' Ichigo trailed off, turning away at his twin's heady laughter that rang out through the bathroom in delighted mirth. Staining the air almost pleasantly as Ichigo was gifted to the sound of his brother's true mirth for the first time in a long while. Frantically trying to pull away from the arms twining around his waist in a tightening embrace before sly fingers helped him shed his clothes without his consent. 

'Took you long enough to realize, Ichi. Geez, I'm surprised you didn't recognize Mugetsu last night. Really now, your mind has been straying into the gutter far too much these days if you can't even recognize your own cousin after staring at him for almost ten minutes! We're going to have to put those dirty thoughts of yours to good use later, we don't have much time now, but we will eventually.' 

~~~~

The hallways, Ichigo noted, were exceptionally cold that winter morning when they made their way towards the kitchen twenty minutes later. The full force of winter pressing down upon the Kurosaki Clinic that had Ichigo struggling against a shiver that chased though his limbs even beneath the warmth of his school uniform. Leaving the younger of the two twins to attempt to draw heat from Ichiru's presence that never strayed too far away from his side. The orangette however, finally having managed to control the flush that had stained his cheeks a dark red for most of the morning at his twin's constant teasing, cursed Ichiru's new need to stay as close to him as possible with as much tactile contact shared between the two of them. 

It was as if he was afraid that if Ichigo strayed too far from his eyes, then he would disappear from his twin's arms and heart forever. Usually Ichigo didn't mind Ichiru's behaviour, as he was the first to admit he was acting in the exact same fashion, with the two of them constantly finding comfort in each other's presence, but with Ichiru either touching him, twining their fingers together intimately or chasing up his brother's arousal without knowing it, there were times that Ichigo felt as if he couldn't breathe against the assaults...his heart constantly reaching out to his twin's presence. And by now, Ichiru had completely worn Ichigo out and they hadn't even left for school yet. 

'Ichiru...' Ichigo growled softly, fighting to untangle their fingers before they reached the family kitchen. He didn't want their family asking unnecessary questions about the new constant closeness they had found. But luckily they didn't have to worry much, Zangetsu hadn't been paying much attention to their approach as he prepared them some onigiri to eat whilst they walked the few blocks to school and their father was conspicuously absent from the surrounding hallways and stairs to launch his attacks—.

No, that wasn't quite right. The instant that the twins passed the threshold into the kitchen, Ichigo a little behind Ichiru's taller frame, they started at the hollering war cry before the both of them sidestepped the flying form of their father's attack instinctively. Already having been mentally prepared for his first attack of the day, it had become easier to ignore the heady cry of 'good morning my beautiful sons!' without falling into his trap. Ichiru was frowning irritably behind his messy sprawl of orange locks, causing Ichigo to shiver at his angered glare before he left his twin to deal with their father. It was best to leave him be if he got like that, interfering now would only get him caught up in the crossfire. 

The youngest headed over to the kitchen counter instead to greet his older brother properly. Briefly revelling in the warmth of Zangetsu's embrace, which he only spared for his smallest brother once in a while, before brown eyes eagerly scanned the kitchen for his cousin's familiar form whom he'd been promised he could meet before leaving that day. It had been a long time since Ichigo had seen the tall, long black haired and warm brown eyed nineteen-year-old that lived outside of town and rarely dropped by these days since he had moved. He was their aunt's only child from the Shiba part of the family and had always been a part of their lives, sometimes considered the third triplet of the Kurosaki twins because they looked so alike and was near inseparable from his cousins since they were children. 

'Where's Mu—?' 

'This family's as lively as always in the mornings.' A lilting tenor called from directly behind Ichigo as he startled in fright. He hadn't even heard his cousin entering the kitchen, even when he was suddenly forced to yelp in surprise the moment that he was enveloped in warm arms that curled around his hips before a chin was rested atop his head tenderly. A warm chest pressing against his back rather intimately as long strands of pitch black tickled Ichigo's cheeks tenderly and his cousin whispered a leering greeting in his ear. The action instantly caused Ichigo to fidget against the touch when he felt Ichiru's gaze land on their entwined forms. The cold glare furrowing his twin's brow was enough to let Ichigo know he was more angry than normal, even more riled up than when he had been in facing Isshin, as he renewed his struggle to get free. Flushing darkly under the close proximity of someone that wasn't his Onii-san. 

Mugetsu was the only one that Ichigo would allow close to him outside of his immediate family, but it wasn't always willingly. Mugetsu seemed to have a fascination in winding Ichigo into restrictive embraces and teasing the hell out of him until Ichigo was close to tears. And if Ichiru didn't interfere on his behalf most of the time, Ichigo was sure he would be kept captive for hours on end until he was shaking and shivering in his black haired cousin's arms with wailing cries. He knew that he was the easiest in the family to tease, the easiest to get a reaction out of, but that did not mean that he had to go through this shit every single damn morning! No matter how cute Ichiru thought it was, or how slyly Mugetsu could get him to blush and even Zangetsu-nii that made him feel guilty most of the time without him even having done anything wrong...well most of the time. 

'Mugetsu-nii!' Ichigo whined, red and orange frames sliding down his nose dangerously at his violent movements as he squirmed against the lap he had been dragged into now that Mugetsu seemed to have gotten tired of standing and had seated himself at the table without relinquishing his restrictive hold on the spiky orange haired teen. 'Let ME GO! I'm going to get angry! Let me go! Let me go, damn it!' Ichigo howled in rage, feeling his ears warming at his rising anger as brown eyes, hidden behind frames of red and orange, narrowed dangerously when Mugetsu pushed his glasses up his nose to keep them from sliding off and skittering across the floor.

'Yare, yare, Ichi-chan. Careful there, you're going to lose your glasses.' He teased and Ichigo snapped. Fuck! What he wouldn't give for his family not to know martial arts so well, because damn it, he always encountered someone just a bit stronger and more controlled than him. 

Ichiru, who had been observing the scene from the side, scoffed in irritation at his twin's struggles and his cousin's trespass. Glaring openly at his long haired cousin that had captured his twin in his lap even after Ichiru had warned Ichigo not to stray too close to Mugetsu before they left their room that morning. This always happened and now that Mugetsu's teasing eyes were gazing directly at the oldest of the Kurosaki Twins, daring him to do something about his trespass, it just served to ignite Ichiru's ire at his actions further. Mugetsu knew just how to annoy Ichiru and by manipulating Ichigo, it was only sharpening the scruffy orange haired teen's deadly gaze more than it already was. Presenting something of a warning that should be heeded but his cousin seemed hardly fazed by it. 

'Let him go, Mugetsu.' Ichiru growled, preparing to cross the small space that separated them but his cousin's sudden sharp gaze halted him in his tracks when the hip length black haired teen finally looked at Ichiru, a rare and sharp seriousness entering his gaze as he shook his head in the negative and pressed Ichigo's struggling form against his chest more firmly now that Ichigo seemed to have settled down. Tiredly resting his nose against a warm shoulder, Ichigo mournfully realized that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and he might as well make himself comfortable before launching his next attack. 

'No, Ichi-chan. Go get his scarf, I need to talk to Ichigo alone for a bit, all of you.' 

'Hell no! Let him go first—.' 

'Don't argue, Ichiru. Go get it, I'll let him go in a minute, I promise.' 

'Mugetsu-nii?' Ichigo asked in confusion, a frown furrowing his brow when he suddenly felt the arms loosen around his waist before he was turned around so that he could straddled his long, dark haired cousin's lap rather intimately. A rising flush blossoming across his cheeks when he tried to pull away but Mugetsu caught him fast again, this time his gentler gaze told Ichigo that Mugetsu had something important to say so he hushed himself. He was a bit surprised that all of his family had obeyed Mugetsu's request without question when they were suddenly left startlingly alone in the artificial light of the kitchen. 

'Hush, Ichigo.' Mugetsu said softly, pressing his forehead against Ichigo's tenderly as he sighed irritably and closed his eyes. 'I saw you last night, Ichi, and what I tell you now is very important okay, so listen carefully.' Ichigo balked at those words, not sure what to feel but the brush of sheer panic that raced against his veins as his breath suddenly hitched in his chest and his heart rushed frantically against his chest. Mugetsu saw him...knew he was there and—.

'I just told you to calm down, Baka.' Mugetsu scowled, bumping his nose against Ichigo's teasingly. 'I'm not angry but you really shouldn't let Ichiru mark you so obviously, okay? It's our pride to bear the marks of our lovers upon our body, Ichigo, but you need to know how to hide them when they get too obvious. Especially because of the taboo your relationship represents.' Mugetsu said seriously, brushing orange locks away from a warm forehead to calm the sudden panic he saw alighting within those brown eyes hidden behind red and orange glasses. Knowing that he had to still the quickening breaths as Ichigo slipped into a world of newly awakened anxiety, Mugetsu laid gentle fingertips against the dark red mark peeking out from the collar of Ichigo's school uniform as he adjusted a red tie. 'I won't tell anyone, I promise.' 

'Mugetsu-nii...is there something wrong with me to want him so much?' Ichigo asked softly, almost sadly, as he laid his forehead against a warm chest. Finding comfort in the long black locks that fell across his cousin's shoulders to suddenly conceal his distress from the world as a kiss was pressed against the crown of his head tenderly. His cousin sighing softly against him as he shook his head and carded longer fingers through messy orange locks before making sure that their eyes were locked together intimately by tipping Ichigo's head back with his forefinger. 

'No, Ichigo. There's nothing wrong with either of you, okay? So stop thinking like that. But others might not be as understanding as me and Zan. Just be careful. Always be careful.' Ichigo was about to ask about more but Mugetsu hushed him softly with a long finger resting against his lips as a deadly teasing smirk turned towards the doorway where Ichiru was standing. Two scarves, one red, the other black, clutched in his hand that seemed to be trembling in suppressed rage despite the anger not really crossing his almost calmed features. And Ichigo felt his breath stalling in his chest, this was the anger from his brother that was deadly as he suddenly stumbled from his cousin's lap and stepped away from him. But Mugetsu, death wish or not, grabbed a hold of Ichigo's wrist to keep him close just as Ichiru walked into the kitchen rather calmly. Zangetsu following behind him with a curious frown. 

'My sweet little cousin, I haven't seen you for a year and you won't even give me a greeting hug and kiss? That's not fair, if I can't get one from you, I'm going to steal one from Ichi-chan over there and you won't like it. So what do you say, Ichigo? Can I get one?' Ichigo was glowering at his cousin now, flushing headily under those words as he forgot the sudden heavy conversation that had passed between them. He was tugging harshly on long black locks as he wormed his way out of the constrictive squeeze that once again wound around his waist with huffing breaths of anger. 

'Absolutely not!' Ichigo yelled, suddenly finding himself free as Ichiru's hand grabbed a hold of Mugetsu's wrist and pried them apart as the older twin tugged Ichigo against his chest possessively. Sharp brown eyes darkening in his rising fury as he grabbed his book bag, Ichigo's too, before he tugged his twin behind him. Moving easily down the hallways and towards the front door without looking back despite their long haired cousin following them at a more sedate pace. Sly fingers curling in the back of Ichigo's beige school jumper as he sought to tug his cousin back to him again before they could settle their winter coats across their shoulders. 

'Let go, Mugetsu, or I'll kill you. He's mine.' 

'Oh? I don't remember you ever beating me in a fight before, but I'll let you go for now because you're late. I'll still get my kiss from you one day, little Ichigo! Don't forget your scarf, cousin, if it snows later, I'll come pick you up!' But Mugetsu's voice was drifting away as Ichiru's grip tightened around Ichigo's hand and he led them out into the sudden brush of cold of the outside streets. Jerky movements and a heady frown tugging at Ichiru's tangerine brows as he finally displayed his ragging anger at their cousin's behaviour. Fingers tugging and winding a red scarf around Ichigo's neck warmly as he suddenly pulled Ichigo into his arms and refused to let him go for several long moments. 

Ichigo shivered against the embrace, feeling the tremors that traced his twin's shoulders as he worked to suppress his rage. He curled his arms around Ichiru's shoulders comfortingly, burying long elegant fingers in bright orange locks as the cold wind streaked almost painfully against their skin and jacket clad forms when Ichigo leant forward to rest their foreheads together to help calm his twin's anxiety with a soft smile he'd only ever show to his beloved. 

'It's okay, Ichiru, he was just teasing you.' Ichigo soothed. 'And me.' He grumbled irritably. 'Nothing happened, he just told me to wear my scarf today as it would be getting much colder later.' 

'I know,' Ichiru whispered softly, brown eyes observing the streets that seemed devoid of foot traffickers as he discretely wound his fingers with Ichigo's and they fell into step next to each other on their way to school. 'It's just that I've waited so long for you to realize that I love you more than I should, hoped that you might love me back but now that I can finally have you, Ichigo, I don't want to let you go. Not even for Mugetsu-nii.' Ichigo smiled shyly, chalking up his heady flush to the icy cold wind whipping against his face and nose rather than the sweetly murmured words from his orange haired twin as they were eventually forced to untwine their hands when stray students began entering their field of vision the closer they drew to their destination. 

But Ichigo, after having heard his brother's uncertain and sweet confession of protective jealousy, made sure that he kept as close as possible without drawing too much attention to themselves. Their shoulders bumping every now and then as they transversed the long path towards their school, hoping and praying that they wouldn't be too late and their homeroom teacher Kuchiki Byakuya-sensei wasn't in such a bad mood that morning. That man could be colder than the snow clouds that were starting to gather across Karakura Town, but the twins...they would stay warm the rest of the day because of a sweet words and lingering promises. 

~~~~

'Ichigo?' A tender voice called out to him softly, forcing blearily brown eyes to blink open at the feeling of a warm coat being draped over his shoulders as lazy brown eyes suddenly collided with another pair that was just as warm and tender as his own from behind the corrective lenses of orange and red framed glasses. Those dark eyes were gazing at Ichigo lovingly through a messy sprawl of scruffy orange locks that fell between his twin's eyes just before a warm hand suddenly descended upon Ichigo's shoulder to ground him against the push of his waking consciousness to help him sit up, gently tugging at the short hair at the back of Ichigo's neck as if to ascertain their new closeness. 

'Why are you sleeping in such a strange place, Otouto?' Ichiru asked with a frown of concern, leaning against the school desk that Ichigo had fallen asleep on, cradling his head in his arms, as he observed the subtle shivering form of his twin now being affected by the cold air swirling through the empty art classroom. Ichiru was still dressed in his long sleeved, dark blue and black soccer uniform as leaned forward to rub his nose teasingly against Ichigo's when those warm brown eyes blinked up at him owlishly for several long moments. It had been a long time since Ichiru had seen Ichigo as exhausted as he was now, but this bleary eyed and yawning form was quite cute to him, especially when Ichigo arched back over his chair to stretch out the kinks in his neck and shoulders. Unconsciously putting on display quite the sensual stretch that exposed a delectable flash of tanned skin when Ichigo's jumper caused his school shirt to ride upwards unknowingly. 

'I actually fell asleep?' Ichigo murmured in amazement, pulling his glasses from his nose irritably to knead the bridge of his nose where they had probably left quite a deep, red indentation. Gazing dazedly up at his brother's now blurry outline sitting right in front of him as Ichiru settled himself cross-legged on the desk rather boldly to bring their forms closer together. The spiky orange haired teen was flushing softly at the proximity, trying to soothe away the wrinkle in his brow that a subtle headache skittering across his forehead had made. He was shuddering at their new proximity, this close with Ichigo's nose nearly resting against his twin's lap, Ichigo could literally feel the heat from Ichiru's body pressing against his skin as he was nearly overwhelmed with the sweet scent that he could always attach to his twin's form swirling comfortingly around him. 

It was heady...arousing, after the erotic dreams and remembrances that had danced before his eyes mere moments before. 

'Ichiru...' Ichigo murmured softly with lingering fondness, pushing his chair back a little and, after having made sure that classroom was entirely empty, laid his head against a warm lap to nuzzle the soft fabric of his brother's shorts affectionately just to feel the muscled thigh shiver under his touch as his twin's breath hitched somewhere above them. The younger of the two moaned softly in return though, when warm fingertips buried in his hair. Tugging at his spiky orange locks as Ichiru sighed in contentment. Neither of them wanted to relinquish the little bubble of comfort that was surrounding them so wholly, neither of them wanting to acknowledge the slow build of warmth streaking against their skin in need of a more intimate encounter. 

'You're going to get sick if you sleep in places like this, Ichigo. What happened, are you feeling ill?' Ichiru asked after a while of merely basking in little brother's presence as Ichigo shook his head in the negative. He was the first to admit that he was feeling a bit out of it; it was true, but the orangette didn't think it had anything to do with him being sick. More to do with the time he had missed out on sleeping the night before. But there was no way that Ichigo was trading that time for anything other than what had happened. It was a night he would never forget as he whined softly when cool fingertips rested against the back of his neck and caressed the skin it found there far too intimately for a platonic touch. 

'I was waiting for you to f-finish with the after school club,' Ichigo noted with a little hitch in his breath when warm lips suddenly pressed against the top of his head soothingly. 'A-and Kyouraku-sensei told me I could wait in the class because it was warmer than outside; I just have to lock up when I leave. But then I must have fallen asleep. I haven't even been able to finish my drawing like I was supposed to and it's your fault because you tired me out.' Ichigo complained and Ichiru chuckled softly, solely taking the blame for his twin's exhaustion as he suddenly tugged Ichigo's chin upwards to seal their lips together intimately. 

He moaned softly at the sweet taste; it wasn't something he was never going to get used to as the mere curl of a shy tongue against his made a heated coil of fire ignite deeply beneath Ichiru's skin. His unexpected action had startled the younger of the two quite violently though, when Ichigo vaguely recalled, through a rapidly descending haze of pleasure, that they were still at school and someone could walk in on them at any moment. It was only then that Ichigo started struggling against the intimate kiss, frightened of the consequences until Ichiru pulled away to reassure him that he had locked the door and the entire school was practically disserted. 

'We can't...Ichiru, what if—.' Ichigo whined softly, flushing softly under his twin's intense gaze when he fisted the material of Ichiru's shorts in his palms to try and settle his frantically beating heart. 

'No one will come, Ichigo.' Ichiru reassured softly, pressing his lips against a warm forehead tenderly. Smiling teasingly when Ichigo's hazed brown eyes fluttered shut at his touch and he almost seemed to calm completely when his twin toppled forward to press his nose against Ichiru's abdomen intimately. 'Besides, would you rather do this at home with Mugetsu-nii stalking us or Otou-san launching surprise attacks? I promised, remember Ichigo, that I would return what you gave me. I'm not in a habit of breaking my promises.' Ichigo flushed deeply at his brother's serious words, recalling instantly the haunting declaration Ichiru had told him the night before they had fallen asleep as he felt a delectable warmth spread a rising arousal through his veins; burning more intensely than before as Ichigo felt himself begin to harden at the seductively purred words of promise. 

'But Onii-san—.' In a turn of events on the night before, Ichigo found himself being shut up as Ichiru pressed his foot against Ichigo's chair and pushed it back from the desk so that he could kneel on the floor in front of his twin and between his legs. Fingers curling around his twin's shoulders as he suddenly yanked Ichigo's head downward so that he could silence the spiky orangette's cry of protest with a lazy swipe of a tongue against the warm flesh of a neck and tugging teeth at the shell of an ear almost painfully. Assured fingertips unwinding the red scarf from around Ichigo's neck the moment that his beloved sighed in contentment against Ichiru's erotic assault. 

Ichigo somehow knew that he couldn't stop what was coming with Ichiru whispering so soothingly in his ear, enticing him, pushing him off the deep end of sanity. 

Ichiru was unravelling Ichigo's school tie as the scruffy orange haired twin rested the palms of his hands on trembling thighs, humming softly in delight when Ichigo gasped and moaned headily the instant that stray fingertips trailed upwards to ghost over his hardened arousal. Instantly teasing and hardening Ichigo into full arousal as he arched back over the chair and his fingertips buried in messy orange locks that had fallen forward to conceal his twin's sharp brown eyes from him almost completely. Tugging and pulling at the brightly coloured strands as sly fingertips expertly caressed and teased him even through the stretched fabric of his school trousers and boxers. 

'Ichiru...please...' Ichigo murmured softly, fingernails digging into Ichiru's scalp as he shuddered under the rising tension and building anticipation of what was to come. 

'Like this, Ichigo, you can let out your voice. Trust me, I won't hurt you but I can't hold back anymore. You've been enticing me far too much this entire day, I—.' Ichigo hushed his brother's rambling words as he laid a finger across parted lips and tilted his twin's head upwards. Warm, wet lips sensually slipped over Ichiru's as Ichigo awkwardly bent down to bring them closer together. He was trying to convey the message burning in his veins, trying to point out that he too felt the alluring attraction to stray as close to Ichiru as possible the entire day. With every gesture his twin made, every glancing touch and whispered affection, Ichiru had been chasing up Ichigo's arousal far more now that they had finally unlocked what had been binding them together since they were born. 

'Y-you can do what you want, Ichiru.' Ichigo said with a little hitch in his breath when cool fingertips slipped beneath his shirt and trailed teasingly across his hardening nipples before lips sucked at his pulse point before Ichigo could even tell him off for leaving more noticeable marks. 'I-I want you, please, Ichiru..since this morning...since last night...I want more, Onii-san. Please give me more.' Ichigo begged softly, lust glazed brown eyes hooding behind long lashes as he gazed pleadingly down at his beloved kneeling before him. 

'Ichigo,' Ichiru breathed with noticeable strain. 'I know you're not aware of it, but please, don't ignite this fire anymore or I really will end up hurting you.' 

'Then hurt me, Ichiru, break me and give me more. I don't care...I—.' Ichigo didn't get any further than that, a gasp spilling from his lips as he was suddenly hauled from his chair and pressed against the wall next to it rather harshly. The overcast light of the late afternoon was making the classroom much darker than it usually was as Ichiru irritably kicked the desks and chairs out of his way and pinned Ichigo against the wall by his wrists. A snarl tugging at his lips as a thigh slipped between his twin's parted legs that drew a wailing cry of surprise and pleasure from Ichigo's lips before a heady moan, unrestrained, echoed throughout the classroom when Ichigo shuddered under the new and more heady assault of lips fiercely sealing against his neck and biting into his flesh rather painfully. 

'I-chi-go...' Ichiru purred, pulling out every single syllable of Ichigo's name rather darkly as deft fingers moved to undo the belt of Ichigo's trousers. 'Shut up, you're only making it worse. My self control may be good, Otouto, but you can only stretch it so far.' He warned, sinking to his knees in front of twin once more as he instructed Ichigo to keep his balance by holding onto his shoulders. 

'I'm going to mark you as mine,' Ichiru whispered seductively, shuddering slightly at the warm fingers that brushed through his messy orange locks and clawed at his scalp the instant that Ichiru pushed Ichigo's pants aside and dragged an experimental tongue across the trembling flesh of his inner thigh with a low moan of sheer enjoyment. He was gazing up at Ichigo's half dressed form through a lidded gaze, taking in the erotically dishevelled school uniform as he sucked his own fingers into his mouth to slick them up. Teasing his younger twin into a near incoherent state by firmly encircling Ichigo's pulsing arousal in curling fingers and dragging them up and down the trembling flesh expertly. 

'You know what comes next, Ichigo. If you don't want it, then you better tell me to stop right now because—.' 

'NO! Don't you dare, Ichiru!' Ichigo yelled in a sudden panic, a wailing cry of rapture resounding from parted pink lips when warm lips descended across the head of his straining arousal and sucked him into a scorching, wet mouth. It was impossible, Ichigo could hardly think at the sheer pleasure clawing at his gut, curling and coiling a rising burn of sensation at his newly found sensual pleasure that easily drowned out the brush of pain when a single finger slipped inside of him. It was soon followed by another to stretch his entrance for something much bigger but all the more pleasure inducing as Ichigo panted for breath. His chest heaving up and down as his mind spun at the sheer, clawing rapture Ichiru was gifting him. 

'Ichiru! M-more...please...ah...please! I can't—!' Ichigo cried out, moaning loudly as a stream of curses left his lips and his head banged back against the wall as he felt his thighs quivering at the strain it took to keep himself balanced. He was feeling it now, the slightly painful burn deep inside of him as a third finger pressed inside but it was nothing against the aching pleasure of Ichiru's mouth sucking around his arousal. Teasing his slit, swirling around the sensitive head or the occasional brushes of gentle teeth as Ichigo completely lost himself in the scorchingly hot sensations. 

He was clawing at his brother's shoulders, feeling pleasurable tears start to cling to his lashes as a loud wailing cry stained the air when he was suddenly left completely empty and devoid of pleasure when Ichiru pulled away from his arousal with a soft pop. Those fingers, that had been filling him up so completely and pleasurably, retracted from deep inside of him too. Ichigo was openly crying now, cursing his twin when he left him hanging on the edge he had been so close to falling from to crash through unbelievable rapture. But Ichiru smiled at him reassuring as he stood, pressing a warm palm against Ichigo's flushed cheek tenderly before his lips pressed against a sweaty brow to bring him back to himself for several moments. 

'Shhh, Ichigo.' Ichiru soothed softly, standing up to cradle his twin's sobbing form against him as he whined for more. 'We're not done yet, but this might hurt a bit. Can you hold onto me Ichigo?' Ichiru asked softly after a brief entanglement of slick tongues as Ichigo nodded dazedly. Moaning deeply when his world was suddenly shifted the instant his scruffy orange haired twin picked him up and pressed him against the wall more firmly. There was only one warning 'brace yourself' whispered in his ear before Ichigo instinctively wrapped his arms around Ichiru's neck and his legs curled around a thin waist intimately. Feeling, only for a second, something much larger than the three fingers that had stretched him, press against his entrance, before his breath hitched painfully in his chest. A wailing sob lodging in the back of his throat as Ichigo sought to arch away from the deep rush of pain streaking up his spine when his brother's arousal was buried deep inside of him with a single thrust. 

'Ugh...so d-deep, Ichi-ru...it's deep...hurts!' Ichigo cried softly, shuddering against the heady onslaught of pain as his twin licked away at the tears that had finally squeezed past his clenched eyelids without his consent. 

'I know, just try to relax, Ichi, please. It'll get better in a moment.' Ichiru assured, waiting patiently for Ichigo to adjust to his intrusion. Something the spiky orange haired teen was very grateful for as his breath rasped in his throat and his blood rushed deafeningly loud within his ears. For the next several long minutes, where the both of them sought to bring themselves back under control, it was only getting harder and harder for either of them to grasp a hold of reality. Ichigo was tight, much more than Ichiru had expected him to be and keeping himself still and not rocking forward into his scorching heat was near impossible. 

And Ichigo, even through the new rush of pain, felt his arousal still coursing painfully hot through his veins. When he shifted impatiently against his twin, moving the hardened cock inside of him, he heard Ichiru's breath hitch in a low groan before he was suddenly forced to clench his eyes shut as Ichiru pulled out to thrust back into him harshly. The head of his arousal glancing against something inside of Ichigo that had him crying out and pressing himself closer to the warm body enveloping him so protectively. Pleasure was sparking through his veins, alighting a new set of intense sensations to prompt that heady coil within Ichigo's stomach to begin tightening in anticipation once more. 

It didn't take long for Ichigo to lose himself in the sheer and powerful sensations, feeling every single brush of Ichiru's arousal thrusting against his prostate as he tightened his grip against Ichiru's neck and held on as tight as he could. He was abandoning himself to the sheer feeling of it all, his heart racing painfully within his chest as a litany of sounds spilled from Ichiru's lips in the form of soft endearments and sweet, quite lewd whispers as Ichigo felt his muscles begin to tighten against the sheer onslaught of clawing rapture. He didn't think he could take much more, not when Ichiru steadily increased his pace with every thrust and teeth sunk into Ichigo's shoulder to make him throw his head back against the wall with a desperate plea for more, deeper, harder and faster. 

'Onii-san! Onegai (4*), I want—.' Ichigo didn't know what he wanted but Ichiru seemed to know as he shifted his hips a little and hiked Ichigo further up the wall so that the younger of the two saw sheer white exploding in front of his eyes. He had lost it, every single possible emotion Ichigo could think of, every pleasurable sensation, had nothing on the intense rapture suddenly exploding through his entire being. Igniting against his heart as a wailing cry echoed deafeningly loud throughout the entirety of the classroom. 

Ichigo saw only white, knew nothing past the sounds of his blood rushing in his ears as his toes curled and his thighs tightened against his brother's ever moving hips. He was only vaguely aware of the world fading in and out of existence with the pleasured sensation. Something wet released deep inside of him before his vision suddenly faded in a stream of pleasured cries that Ichigo could never hope to hold back. It was too much...the pain...the pleasure...the sheer intensity...Ichigo felt as if he had stopped breathing all together. He couldn't even keep his eyes open anymore as fire burned through his veins and refused to ever leave him alone again. 

Ichigo only tightened his grip on his Onii-san, never wanting to let go of the pleasure he had now found as Ichiru panted in his ear and whimpered against him as the both of them struggled to regain a grip of long faded reality and sunk to the floor tiredly. 

~~~~ 

There was a warm arm curled comfortingly around Ichigo's waist, soft lips pressing softly against his forehead as he slowly but surely climbed his way out of the haze of pleasure Ichiru had just gifted him with. His mind was still spinning, his head feeling heavy with the sheer contentedness streaking numbingly through his veins just as warm brown eyes lazily blinked open against the late afternoon light. Night was fast approaching Karakura Town, the classroom they were in only darkening by the second now that little flecks of white snow drifted lazily towards the pavements and streets two weeks before the winter holidays had started. Ichigo was squinting against the darkness and distance though, struggling to make out the shapes spread before him as he shifted beneath the warmth of a coat that had been thrown over his curled up form. 

The spiky orange haired teen was settled between his twin's propped up thighs, his forehead resting against a warm neck as the cold tiles beneath him made him aware of the subtle shiver that was chasing across his flesh. It was quite cold he noticed, but with Ichiru curled so protectively around him, Ichigo hardly felt it. He was just grateful that his twin had somehow, in the time that Ichigo had lost track of his consciousness, resettled his uniform across his form and had changed out of his soccer uniform and back into his school uniform. There was a warm nose resting tenderly within spiky orange locks as Ichiru hummed in contentment above his twin. Warm fingers twining with Ichigo's beneath the spread of the coat as he sought to bring back some of the faded heat his twin seemed to have lost during the day. 

'Welcome back, Ichigo. Did you enjoy your second nap, Otouto?' Ichiru asked almost teasingly, frowning deeply in concern however, as he rested the palm of his hand against Ichigo's furrowed brow. Subtly measuring the temperature that he had noticed spiking several minutes ago when Ichigo had fallen into a near unconscious trance of pure post-orgasmic bliss. He had been noticing the little deviations in Ichigo's actions most of the day; his uncommon amount of exhaustion, the way he struggled to pay attention in class and the way that he furrowed his brow against the skittering touch of what Ichiru assumed was a headache. And now, the older of the two could only curse the fact that he had not connected the obvious signs earlier to the brewing touch of a fever. 

He had been far too captivated with every little movement Ichigo had made, observing the way the muffled overcast light played against tanned skin, noting down every frown and scowl that tugged at tangerine brows as he argued with his friends or the way that he nibbled on the end of his pencil when concentrating to truly take notice that Ichigo may not have been feeling well most of the day. And just like his silly Otouto, Ichigo would never draw any attention to it, even deny it blatantly when Ichiru asked about his health in order to not 'press a burden upon the family'. 

It was this side of Ichigo that Ichiru sought to protect the most, knew he needed to shield from the world. Because Ichigo had the most interisting ways of torturing himself all in the need to protect his family. This was the side that could get him hurt the most because Ichigo tended to put others before himself, even his twin, especially his twin because if there was one thing that Ichiru knew Ichigo hated, it was hurting him or upsetting him. Something that wasn't such a big deal to Ichiru could be the end of the world for his little brother and that was why, Ichiru now shifted against his twin with a touch of annoyance. 

'Ichiru?' Ichigo asked softly in confusion, blinking irritably at the warm orange locks that descended into his eyes from the nape of his twin's neck when he leant upwards at the touch of a forefinger and thumb tipping his head back before he felt the distinctive touch of his cold glasses frames being slipped over his nose as his world suddenly swam back into a sharper focus than before. Leaving Ichigo to be startled at the deep frown furrowing his twin's brow as those sharp brown eyes were trained directly upon him with an undeniable intensity. 

'What—.' 

'You're very warm, Ichigo. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?' Now it was Ichigo's turn to frown. He didn't feel very warm, more cold than anything else but with his brother's sharp gaze turned upon him now, he couldn't help but look away guilty with a flush. Ok, so perhaps he had been dealing with a headache the whole day and there were times where he was both hot and cold but he didn't think it had needed to be mentioned. He had felt fine, but as he told this to his twin, Ichiru's frown only darkened before he sighed softly in annoyance and pressed Ichigo's forehead back against his neck to wind him in a tighter embrace. 

'Geez, you really need to learn to take better care of yourself, Ichigo.' Ichiru scolded. 'If you don't tell me things like these, I can't look after you properly. I love you, Ichigo, so please, you need to tell me these things before I end up hurting you one day! If you're hurt then what will I do, Ichi, when you are my entire life?' Ichigo felt himself flushing under those sincere words once again, feeling his breath stalling in his chest at the sheer concern displayed in his twin's eyes that he felt the need to appease almost instantly now that he knew his unconscious actions could hurt Ichiru too. 

'But you didn't hurt me, Ichiru! I love you too so—.' Ichigo was forced to trail off though, as a familiar ringtone stained the air. The both of them freezing at the sound in fright before Ichiru cursed softly above Ichigo, his arm tightening around Ichigo's waist as he searched for the elusive cellular device hidden in his school bag. Growling irritably when he flipped open the phone and gave a curt greeting, pressing his head back against the wall they had been leaning against just as a familiar voice drifted across the speakers. Ichigo wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, only vaguely aware of Ichiru eventually helping him to his feet as he gathered their things and led Ichigo's towards the classroom door. 

'Ichiru where are going?' 

'Mugetsu-nii came to pick us up. Do you think you can walk the rest of way Ichigo, or do I need to carry you?' 

'No, I can walk.' Ichigo assured, too embarrassed to answer otherwise. But he still took his twin's offered hand all the same, eagerly twining their fingers together as he tried not to pay any attention to the pain shooting up his spine or the uncomfortable heat streaking across his forehead. He had his Onii-san right next to him and that was all that he would ever need. Now they just had to doge Mugetsu's oncoming coming questions and his sly fingers that would surely wind Ichigo up in his arms again and keep him captive for probably most of the coming night. 

But hopefully Ichiru and Mugetsu could come to some sort of compromise before Ichigo passed out from exhaustion. 

~~~~

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* - Bento – Lunch boxes  
> 2* - Yame te – Stop It  
> 3* - Ohayou – Good Morning   
> 4* - Onegai – Please 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I think I covered almost everything in my notes, so if I may please ask for a review, I’d really appreciate it. I’ve edited it as best I could and I really don’t want to add too much at the moment to keep the theme light and fluffy. The next part will most likely contain a threesome between Mugetsu and the twins, but I'm still deciding that. 
> 
> That’s it from me. 
> 
> Yours Always
> 
> Chocolate Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> 1* - Oyasumi – Sweet dreams. 
> 
> I wanted to write a snippet more at the end there with Isshin and Zangetsu but because I have a sequel planned somewhere in the future so I’ll leave it at that for now. 
> 
> Anyways, god I’ve exhausted myself again. I hope that you all enjoyed my work, thank you for reading and I hope this settles some of your need for pure smut. 
> 
> Please leave me a review if you enjoyed it. I’d really appreciate it.
> 
> Yours Always 
> 
> Chocolate Carnival


End file.
